


One Last Normal Thing

by talefeathers



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Shopping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Cuthbert needs a new hat. He drags Roland along to help him select one.





	One Last Normal Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "It brings out your eyes" for any pair

“It brings out your eyes.”

In response, Cuthbert crossed them and batted his lashes.

“Ooh, lover, you flatter me,” he said in a goblinish voice that made Roland shove him. “Seriously, though, you’d tell me if I looked like an idiot? You’re a gunslinger, now, so I think that means you’re not allowed to lie.”

“That’s not what it means,” Roland said. He wasn’t smiling – he hadn’t done that since he’d bested Cort – but Cuthbert thought he wasn’t frowning quite so deeply. “And you always look like an idiot.”

“I guess I should’ve expected that,” Cuthbert sighed. “You never could appreciate my admittedly unique and unconventional allure. Come on, now, yea or nay?”

He knew it didn’t matter, not in the grand scheme; a hat was a hat. He knew also that Roland didn’t care, and that he would never have cared. But he could feel the world moving on beneath his feet, and he just wanted something normal before it did. One last normal thing.

Roland rolled his eyes, but then he fixed them, sharp and blue, on the hat Cuthbert had chosen to replace the one Glue Boy had all but eaten.

“Yar,” he said at last. “It’ll do. Can we go?”

“Oh, won’t you just say I’m pretty,” Cuthbert demanded, twisting his face into something grotesque. “Please, just this once.”

Roland shrugged.

“Not allowed to lie,” he said.

“Ass,” Cuthbert muttered.

“Prick,” Roland rejoined.

Cuthbert laughed, then, and Roland didn’t frown. Cuthbert slung an arm over his hard, taciturn best friend’s shoulder, and the two of them walked to the front of the shop.


End file.
